La luz que se apaga
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Toda fuerza tiene sus límites y toda luz debe apagarse, Kagami no es la excepción. .:Capítulo 4: Vigilar
1. Malas Noticias

**Notas para antes de empezar: **_Future fic_. Es decir, el grupo de primer año ya está en tercero. Riko, Hyuuga y companía ya se han graduado, lo cual quiere decir que no aparecerán aquí... Probablemente. Y si encuentro alguna forma de escribir bien a Izuki, será pronto.  
Es todo.  
Ah, sí, el grupo de Furihata, Fukuda y Kawahara aparecerá, más adelante.

Se puede leer con la intención de encontrar pairings, o no.

Hace mucho no escribía algo de más de dos capítulos. No creo que este vaya a ser muy largo, solo está inspirado en unos cuantos prompts de una tabla que tengo en LJ. La idea se plantó en mi cabeza después de leer algo vagamente similar, y decidir escribir mi punto de vista sobre el asunto.

**Tema:** #15 — Malas Noticias

**_Disclaimer: _**_KnB no me pertenece. Sus personajes tampoco._

* * *

**La luz que se apaga**

**Capítul****o 1 —**

**"Malas Noticias"**

La mañana del primer día de su tercer año, Kagami se despertó tres horas antes de que su despertador sonara. Dio vueltas en su cama durante casi una hora, luego, se levantó y caminó alrededor de su apartamento, tomó un vaso de agua y leyó un par de revistas. Nada funcionó y el muchacho decidió usar un método diferente. Sin hacer caso del frio mañanero, caminó hacia la cancha de baloncesto más cercana a su apartamento.

Una hora y media después, se le unía un muchacho moreno de cabello azul.

—En serio, no hay peor manera de empezar el día —comentó Kagami al verlo acercarse a paso lento—. ¿Qué haces acá?  
—No podía pasar otro día sin verte —respondió el otro y enseguida soltó una carcajada.  
—No tengo ganas de escuchar tus chistes. ¿Qué haces acá?  
—No sé. No podía dormir y quería caminar y de repente resulté en este lugar. ¿Tienes algún problema?  
—Bastantes.  
—Juguemos, entonces.  
—No. Ya tengo que irme. Y tú también deberías irte, ¿No tienes que estudiar?  
—No quiero —le respondió Aomine y chasqueó la lengua, demostrando su fastidio, Kagami pasó a su lado sin hacerle el menor caso.

Mientras caminaba, Kagami escuchó un gruñido. No le hizo caso y siguió caminando, tampoco hizo caso a los rápidos pasos que escuchó detrás de él y tampoco a la figura que se detenía a su lado.

—¿Te gusto o algo así? Quiero decir, ¿Me estás siguiendo? —le espetó, tratando de sonar sarcástico, aunque en realidad estaba un poco asustado. Aomine resopló antes de responder:  
—¡Ja! ¡Eso quisieras tú! No, no te estoy siguiendo.  
—Dime eso cuando _no _me estés siguiendo.  
—No es eso. Cambiando de tema, Kagami, ya están en su tercer año, ¿Cierto?  
—Ah… ¿Sí?  
—¿Qué vas a hacer?  
—¡Te preocupa mi futuro! En serio, ¿Te gusto, Aomine?  
—¡Que no! Lo que quiero decir es que si sabes que va a pasar con el baloncesto.

Kagami se demoró un minuto, pensándolo. La verdad, jamás se le había ocurrido pensar en su futuro y en lo que iba a hacer después de la escuela. Sabía que era una decisión importante, que debía haberla hecho desde hacia un tiempo, que al menos debería haber explorado diferentes opciones y planes, pero él no había pensado en nada. Usualmente, recurriría a Tatsuya para hablar de algo así, pero ninguno de los dos había sacado el tema a colación las veces que habían hablado, Kagami no se atrevía a ser el primero en hacerlo.

—Pues voy a seguir jugando, idiota —respondió y su propio tono le sonó un poco más conflictivo de lo usual.  
—¿Estás seguro? ¿Cuántas veces has perdido un juego en los últimos dos años? —. Aomine metió las manos en sus bolsillos, mirándolo con una expresión cercana al pesar. Kagami no contestó, sabía a qué se refería, sin embargo, tampoco le quiso dar nombre al pensamiento que se formaba en su mente, deshaciéndose de él sacudiendo la cabeza y bostezando.

—Ah… Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Aún tienes mis zapatos?  
—¿A qué viene eso? Y no, no los tengo, los tiré después de que ganamos la Copa de Invierno.  
—Solo quería saber —contestó Aomine y soltó una risita.

Habían llegado ya al edificio donde vivía Kagami y ambos se detuvieron en la entrada. Un silencio incómodo invadió el espacio mientras Kagami pensaba. No sabía que iba a pasar con el baloncesto, aunque probablemente siguiera jugando, no estaba seguro si iba a seguir un camino profesional o simplemente sería un pasatiempo. Si lo seguía haciendo profesionalmente, probablemente volviera a Estados Unidos; y si seguía como un pasatiempo, tendría que decidirse por una carrera universitaria y luego un trabajo, y si bien sus notas habían mejorado considerablemente durante los últimos tres años, no era suficiente como para entrar a una buena universidad. "_No importa_", pensó "_Siempre voy a tener al baloncesto_".

Estaba a punto de comunicarle sus pensamientos a Aomine, cuando escuchó el inconfundible rugido de un estómago. Por un momento, no supo si era el propio o el de Aomine, hasta que este último puso una mano sobre su estómago y bostezó sonoramente.

—¿No has desayunado aún? —preguntó Kagami y no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido, había querido hacer un comentario gracioso, pero la pregunta simplemente se le había escapado.  
—No he comido nada desde ayer.  
—Ah… —. Kagami suspiró, debía estar loco para pensar lo que estaba pensando, y mucho más para decidirse a decirlo—: Entra. Yo tampoco he desayunado.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¿Me estás…? ¿Qué?  
—¡No creas cosas que no son!  
—Me estás invitando a desayunar en el apartamento donde vives _solo_.  
—¡Ja! No tengo tan mal gusto. Asumí que ibas a desayunar algo que hiciera Momoi. ¿Recuerdas la vez que casi me mata con una de sus sopas? Incluso me perdí un partido… En fin, no le deseo ese mal a nadie, ni siquiera a ti. Pero bueno… Si quieres arriesgarte, vete —. Se dio la vuelta, caminado hacia la puerta del edificio, una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.  
—Oye —. Aomine resopló, rindiéndose y corrió tras Kagami, maldiciendo a cada paso.

El desayuno transcurrió en relativa calma, ninguno de los dos habló mucho al estar ocupados comiendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance; un par de veces, uno de ellos habló con la boca llena, expresando su disgusto frente a la compañía del otro, el aludido no respondía. Aomine se había ido un rato después, diciéndole que "tenía que admitir que cocinaba bastante bien", Kagami había respondido gritándole que "se lo iba a cobrar algún día", no había escuchado la respuesta de Aomine.

Al final, Kagami tenía una cosa muy clara: no le caía bien Aomine. Tan seguro como que él sol sale por el oriente y el cielo es azul. No importaba que le hubiera prestado un par de zapatos, (porque eran prestados, Kagami nunca recibiría un regalo de "ese idiota"); a él no le caía bien. Punto.

Tal vez era porque, al fin y al cabo, eran similares. O algo así le habían mencionado sus compañeros de equipo, porque Kagami jamás admitiría tener algo en común con "semejante personaje"; Kagami tampoco se permitiría a si mismo aburrirse de jugar baloncesto. Ése era un pecado inconcebible, casi capital. No comprendía como se podía llegar hasta ese punto, en el juego siempre había algo nuevo, algo interesante; un nuevo camino, un nuevo oponente; cada cancha era diferente, la gente, los gritos… Todo era emocionante.

Y luego llegó el primer juego del año.

Para ese momento, Kagami era capaz de recibir los pases de Kuroko con los ojos cerrados, (después de golpearse en la cara con el tablero, prometió no intentarlo de nuevo). Para el último cuarto, llevaban una ventaja de diez puntos, el equipo de ese año era bastante bueno, pensaba Kagami. El equipo contrario parecía cansado y a ninguno se le escapó la expresión de derrota que tenían cuando la última mitad del juego había iniciado, aun así, un par de ellos parecían tener cierta voluntad de jugar hasta el último momento, la cual Kagami agradeció, estaba empezando a aburrirse. En el último minuto del partido, recibió el pase de Kuroko sin ninguna falla, encestó y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, sintió algo hueco en su pecho. Intentó sonreír, pero no pudo mover ni un músculo; su compañero, su auto-denominada sombra, se acercó a él y cuando lo vio a los ojos, lo entendió.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Antes de las vacaciones de verano, Kagami recibió una visita de una universidad importante, luego otra del equipo nacional de baloncesto. El joven no dio una respuesta definitiva, en realidad, no sabía qué hacer. Desde ese juego, parecía como si algo en él se hubiese ido, como si la luz intensa que había brillado alguna vez en él estuviese desapareciendo lentamente, y cada vez que Kagami pensaba en ello sentía ganas de vomitar. Pensaba sin querer en Aomine, en lo que le había dicho el primer día de clases "¿Qué va a pasar con el baloncesto?", y temía que su respuesta fuese "No voy a volver a jugar". Se suponía que eso no debía suceder y él no quería que eso pasara, no lo quería, nunca.

Pero era inevitable, como el paso de las estaciones.

Cuando la primera hoja del otoño cayó, Kuroko caminaba entre la gente leyendo un libro. La hoja de color rojizo cayó justamente sobre la frase que estaba leyendo y el muchacho cerró el libro con un largo suspiro, sin molestarse en marcar la página, después de todo ni siquiera estaba concentrado en lo que leía. Levantó la vista y a lo lejos distinguió la larga figura de Kagami, ahora andaba un poco encorvado y arrastraba los pies, a veces bostezaba largamente y casi nunca sacaba las manos de sus bolsillos, a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. La luz se estaba apagando, Kuroko ya lo había visto una vez y conocía perfectamente lo que venía, quería hacer algo, pero justo como aquella vez en Teikou; se sintió impotente. Por segunda vez, veía la luz desvanecerse y con ella...

—Kagami-kun —lo llamó cuando se hubo acercado a él, el aludido entrecerró los ojos, y gruñó como respuesta—. Kagami-kun…  
—¿Qué quieres?

Kuroko lo recordaba con claridad: Cuando los pies de Kagami habían tocado el suelo, sus ojos se habían quedado fijos en el tablero, no reaccionó cuando la pelota cayó y habían sido los jugadores de primer año los que habían seguido el juego; cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Kagami no vio nada. Solo miedo, porque Kuroko había visto lo que Kagami ya sabía, en lo más profundo, que había tocado fondo, que su luz estaba empezado a apagarse.

Debía haberlo visto antes, siempre había una señal, similar a la calma que viene antes de la tormenta. Quizá había sido esa vez que le había dicho que no podía ir a entrenar porque estaba "muy enfermo", o cuando había perdido uno de sus pases, o cuando después de una práctica le había soltado un seco "Buen trabajo, Kuroko", o quizá mucho antes, cuando le había preguntado si podía llamarlo por su nombre (más tarde se había arrepentido, porque llamarlo "Tetsuya" sonaba "demasiado Aomine").

Las señales habían estado ahí, Kuroko había elegido no verlas. Había escogido de nuevo, el camino de la sombra que desaparecía junto con su luz.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kagami.  
—Kagami-kun —repitió Kuroko-. ¿Aún te gusta el baloncesto?

Cuando vio que Kagami enderezaba su espalda y tomaba aire abruptamente supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

**_Otras notas:_** Nop, no hay vuelta atrás, ya empecé a publicar.  
_Oh. _

_Próximo capítulo: Takao. (No mucho, pero Takao al fin y al cabo) y con Takao viene Midorima, a quien de cariño he apodado "Tsunde-rima"_


	2. Sin opciones

**Tema: **#25 — Sin opciones

* * *

**La luz que se apaga**

**Capítulo 2 —**

**"Sin opciones"**

¿Que si aún le gustaba el baloncesto?

¡Claro!

Eso creía.

Kagami sabía que Kuroko podía ver a través de él y si decía que aún le gustaba, le diría "No mientas, Kagami-kun" y probablemente le pegaría con el libro que llevaba en la mano. Pero así como Kuroko veía a través de Kagami como un cristal, lo contrario también era cierto, Kagami sabía sin esforzarse cuando exactamente Kuroko mentía, y en ése preciso instante sabía que ocultaba algo. Parecía dolor, pesar y ganas de llorar. Kuroko ya había perdido una de sus "luces" y aunque le había prometido que lo mismo no sucedería con él, allí estaba, aburriéndose cada vez más de un deporte que ya no le traía nada nuevo.

Cuando Kagami pensaba en irse definitivamente de las canchas, siempre pensaba en una lesión o algo similar. En absoluto se le habría ocurrido que se aburriría. No sabía cómo sentirse y no quería saber cómo se sentía Kuroko, quien había sido su compañero por tres años; con quien había vivido los mejores momentos de su vida, desde los entrenamientos infernales hasta las victorias, pasando por las risas, las lágrimas y largas noches sin dormir. Honestamente, no quería responder, no podía. No podía decirle que se había aburrido, que ya no sentía lo mismo que antes mientras jugaba, que no importaba cuán alto saltara, ya no había altura alguna que quedara fuera de su alcance. Ya había tocado el cielo y no había nada más alto.

Dio una excusa estúpida y se fue. Todo el tiempo sintiendo la mirada de Kuroko sobre su espalda.

El primer entrenamiento después de esa corta conversación, pasó sin muchas dificultades, ni Kagami ni Kuroko volvieron a mencionar la conversación y mucho menos los sucesos del juego, y los estudiantes de primer año, aunque conscientes de que algo andaba mal, también habían decidido no decir nada. Fueron los estudiantes de segundo año quienes hablaron de aquello.

—Algo pasa con Kagami-san —mencionó uno de ellos mientras miraban a Kagami encestar sin entusiasmo.  
—Sí —respondió otro—. Le pregunté a Furihata-san, pero no dijo nada, y Kuroko-san parece...  
—¿Triste?-aventuró un tercero.  
—Triste—acordaron los otros dos.

El primer muchacho que había hablado, de apellido Kobayashi, se había levantado:

—¡Kagami-san! —gritó, el aludido se volteó, no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro. Kobayashi recordaba haberse unido al club precisamente por la emoción que había visto en el rostro de Kagami mientras jugaba. El muchacho no había tenido problemas en expresar su admiración por Kagami desde el primer día que había llegado, tampoco había ocultado su deseo de llegar a ser como él.  
—Kagami-san, ¿Jugamos?  
—Ah... —.Kagami era generalmente malo con los estudiantes de grados menores, así que el chico no le puso atención a su momento de duda-. Estoy... Eh… Dile a Furi.  
—Pero yo quiero jugar con Kagami-san.  
—Es que... Bueno... Está bien —respondió finalmente Kagami y le lanzó el balón.

Para cuando terminaron, Kagami le había ganado sin problemas, Kobayashi sonreía ampliamente, pero su compañero simplemente se rascó la cabeza.

—Gracias, Kagami-san.  
—Sí... —contestó Kagami, todavía rascándose la cabeza. Tenía una expresión aburrida y distante.  
— ¿Todo anda bien, Kagami-san?  
— ¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso? —dijo y parecía querer decir algo más, pero se limitó a chasquear su lengua y salir del gimnasio lo más pronto posible. Kobayashi dejó caer el balón al suelo, buscando con la mirada a Kuroko, al no verlo, supuso que se habría ido de allí tan pronto Kagami había salido, luego lo vio sentando en una esquina.

Su partida fue como soplar una vela y todos lo sintieron. Los estudiantes de primer año se miraron, preocupados, los compañeros de Kobayashi se acercaron a él, uno de ellos puso una mano en su hombro, (en ese momento, Kobayashi se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar), los de tercer año, trataban de suavizar los ánimos, mientras Furihata sacudía levemente el hombro de su entrenador, que no había despegado los ojos de la puerta que acababa de atravesar Kagami. Kuroko no se movió, pero si sintió sus puños apretándose en sus costados y no hizo nada por evitar la lagrima que se le había escapado.

.

—Shin-chan, Kagami no está.  
—No hace falta que lo digas. Es obvio, Takao.  
—No, no entiendes, Shin-chan... Kagami no está.

No, no estaba. No estaba en el banco, ni en la tribuna, ni siquiera escondido entre las sombras, parecía haberse esfumado. El año anterior, Kagami tampoco había asistido a un juego, al parecer había tenido un accidente, (nada grave, según había averiguado Takao, solo una intoxicación con un alimento). A pesar de su ausencia, Seirin habia podido ganar el juego y mantener viva la luz de su mejor jugador, pero esta vez, no había tal cosa.

El actual equipo de Seirin parecía una fogata apagada, solo había carbón y cenizas. Tal y como habia dicho Takao, Kagami no estaba. Unas tres sillas a su derecha, vio a Aomine y desde donde estaba, Midorima notó su expresión: Si después de aquel juego Kagami mostraba su cara frente a Aomine, éste no iba a responder. A Midorima probablemente no le importaría, también se sentía un poco (solo un poquito) enojado.

—¿Qué crees que vaya a pasar, Shin-chan?  
—No lo sé —respondió Midorima, honestamente, y a través de las ventanas, vio un rayo iluminar el oscurecido cielo y escuchó el golpeteo de la lluvia, amortiguado por las voces que animaban a ambos equipos.

Por un margen muy pequeño, Seirin habia ganado, Kuroko habia jugado muy poco, aunque habia encontrado una muy buena compatibilidad con Kobayashi, un chico brillante, con un gran futuro por delante y una perseverancia y tenacidad que lo hacían un miembro digno del equipo de Seirin. Había un resplandor en él, como una llama que estaba empezando a avivarse, pero era diferente a Kagami, no era la misma luz. No era tan brillante, ni tan intensa... No era Kagami.

Desde su silla Midorima vio a Kuroko suspirar pesadamente, voltearse y buscar con la mirada en la tribuna. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un par de pelirrojos, pero siguieron su escaneo a los pocos segundos, ninguno de ellos era Kagami. Siguió buscando, hasta detenerse en Aomine, ambos compartieron un silencioso momento de comunicación, hasta que Kuroko se encogió de hombros y se fue, Aomine también resplandecía, de una manera similar a Kagami, con la misma pasión y la misma fiereza. Era similar, pero no era Kagami.

—Shin-chan, ¿Qué crees que va a pasar? —preguntó Takao por segunda vez. Midorima lo miró fijamente, como tratando de establecer la misma comunicación que Kuroko acababa de tener con Aomine, o las que había tenido más de una vez en la cancha el mismo Kagami. Takao levantó una ceja, extrañado, pero no dijo nada. Takao podía ser brillante en sus mejores momentos, pero a veces Midorima deseaba que su compañero fuese un poco más como Kuroko.  
—¿Porqué, Shin-chan? ¿Acaso tres años no han sido suficientes para fortalecer nuestra relación? —exclamó Takao, en un fingido tono dramático. Por primera vez en tres años, Midorima no tuvo palabras para contestarle, se limitó a mirarlo con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo, mientras Takao sonreía y se señalaba la cabeza, Midorima no tuvo que esforzarse para saber lo que quería decir su expresión: "¡Telepatía, Shin-chan!".

—Somos almas gemelas —comentó enseguida, sin dejar de sonreír.

Midorima no dudó en meterle el guante gris que tenía en su mano izquierda en la boca.

.

—Lo siento, entrenador —se disculpó Kagami, entregándole un papel al entrenador de Seirin. Furihata no pudo evitar pensar que si Riko estuviese allí, Kagami no se libraría fácilmente del asunto.  
—Cuatro semanas de práctica y dos juegos importantes, Kagami —dijo el entrenador. Le echó una mirada al papel y se lo devolvió a Kagami—. ¿Es por esto por lo que has estado… así?  
—Eh… No… Quiero decir, sí, sí, es eso —. Kagami escuchó un ruido de insatisfacción detrás suyo, que el entrenador acalló enseguida.  
—No importa que seas nuestro mejor jugador. Las prácticas son para todos.

"_¿Para qué? Ya no tengo nada que practicar_", pensó. Cuando miró a su derecha y vio la cara sorprendida de Kuroko comprendió que lo había dicho en voz alta. Desvió sus ojos hacia el entrenador y esperó.

El entrenador, famoso por su temperamento explosivo, cerró los ojos un momento e inhaló profundamente, antes de hablar:

—Kagami… Si crees que lo sabes todo y no quieres volver a las prácticas eres libre de hacerlo, pero no debería sorprenderte que te quedes sentado en la banca el resto del torneo —. Alguien empezó a protestar pero el entrenador subió el volumen de su voz —. No me importa que perdamos todos los partidos. Aquel que no esté dispuesto a comprometer un poco de su tiempo al equipo de baloncesto, no sirve.  
—¿Por qué? Entrenador, ya no tengo nada más que practicar —protestó Kagami, consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, pero incapaz de detenerse—. Ya lo sé todo. Ya no hay nada más. He jugado contra los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros… Y he ganado. ¿Qué más queda?  
—El tiempo de los Milagros ya pasó —contestó el entrenador—. No creas que por que le ganaste a algunos niñitos vas a poder vencerlos a todos —. El entrenador frunció el ceño, evidentemente trataba de mantener la paciencia, pero su expresión decía que ya había tenido suficiente del comportamiento de Kagami, que en unas pocas semanas se había vuelto errático y extraño.

Kuroko estaba perplejo, furioso, triste… En su interior había un conflicto de sentimientos que él no podía nombrar. Siempre había sido capaz de entender a Kagami y en tres años, estaba seguro que su entendimiento se había vuelto casi perfecto, mucho mejor que aquel que había tenido con Aomine.

El muchacho comprendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, sentía como si Kagami fuese un tren a alta velocidad que se salía de su carril y fuese directo hacía un muro. Kuroko solo podía ver y esperar que se estrellase. No podía hacer nada más.

No creía ser capaz de hacer nada más.

— ¡Pero si ya lo hice! ¿Cuántos juegos llevamos invictos gracias a mí? ¿Cuántos? ¿Eh, Kuroko? —. Pero Kuroko no respondió, sentía ganas de darle un puñetazo, pero estaba clavado en su sitio. No, Kagami no estaba diciendo eso. No, esto no estaba sucediendo por ninguna vez.

No, Kagami no era ningún tren a punto de estrellarse.

Parecía más bien como si de repente se hubiese quedado ciego y estuviese a punto de estrellarse con una pared, completamente desubicado y perdido. Kuroko no podía detener un tren, pero si podía detener a una persona. Por el momento, no sabía exactamente cómo.

—Espera, espera —. Furihata movió sus manos con las palmas abiertas frente a él—. ¿Estás diciendo que has jugado tú solo? Quiero decir, ¿Crees que eres el único en el equipo?  
—No…  
— ¿O probablemente crees que no podemos existir sin ti? —. Furihata, usualmente tranquilo, experto en evitar conflictos, ahora apretaba su mandíbula y a su lado, Fukuda y Kawahara parecían listos para detenerlo si se le ocurría golpear a Kagami.

—Kagami —interrumpió el entrenador—. Aida-san me habló maravillas de ti. No sabía que ibas a… El equipo no eres tú, ¿Cuántas veces te dijeron eso durante estos años? Y aun así, ¿No se te ha metido en la cabeza? O tal vez dejaste que tus victorias borraron las lecciones que has aprendido. ¿Te olvidaste del camino que recorriste para llegar hasta acá?  
—No, yo…  
—Kagami, si vas a seguir así, es mejor que no te vuelvas a aparecer por acá. No quiero que arrastres al equipo a donde quiera que estés cayendo.  
—Entrenador…  
—Ya lo sabes todo, ¿No? Has jugado contra la Generación de los Milagros y has ganado, has jugado por años y te has fortalecido. Pero toda fortaleza tiene su límite y tú ya has llegado al tuyo, ¿Cierto? Al menos, eso diste a entender. Lo has hecho todo y no queda nada, Kagami. Puedes irte.

Kagami no respondió, a paso lento, tomó sus cosas y salió del gimnasio. No se molestó en ir a los casilleros, ya sacaría las cosas de allí más tarde, ahora solo quería irse, correr y desaparecer.

Ya no quedaba nada.

* * *

**Notas: **Tengo un par de favoritos y follows, ¡Gracias!.

_Próximo capítulo: Nuevos rumbos, nuevas metas. Además, Nigou, Aomine y Kagami. Por último, ¿Cómo evitar que Kagami se estrelle?_


	3. Espía

**Tema:** #03 — Espía

* * *

**La luz que se apaga**

**Capítul****o 3 —**

**"Espía"**

La semana siguiente, los estudiantes de tercer año se despidieron del equipo de baloncesto. Era hora de dedicarse completamente a su futuro universitario, se perderían varios juegos para la Copa de Invierno de ese año, pero habían prometido ir a verlos jugar. Kobayashi se convirtió en el nuevo capitán, parecía nervioso e inseguro, pero mantuvo una expresión calmada mientras le hablaba a sus compañeros del camino que iba a tomar el club a partir de ese momento.

Una parte de él, se preguntaba que iba a pasar con Kagami, sabía que éste no iba a volver al club y que aparentemente tampoco iba a volver a jugar baloncesto. También sabía que ni él ni Kuroko habían vuelto a intercambiar palabras después de su partida, Kobayashi siempre había admirado la relación que tenían esos dos y le preocupaba que iba a pasar a partir de ese momento. No pudo evitar mencionarle su preocupación a Kuroko, quién le respondió con una suave palmada en su hombro:

—No te preocupes, Kobayashi-kun —le había dicho—. Todo va a estar bien.  
—Kuroko-san… —. Se detuvo y miró al suelo. Levantó la cabeza segundos después para ver a Kuroko aún a su lado, sonriendo amablemente—. Cierto… Sí. Nos vemos en la Copa de Invierno.  
—Nos vemos, Kobayashi-kun —respondió Kuroko y partió, Kobayashi no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que lo iba a extrañar, después de todo, Kuroko siempre era capaz de animarlos cuando se sentían mal o devolverles su espíritu de lucha cuando creían que todo estaba perdido, aun sin ser el capitán, parte de él parecía serlo. Ahora era el turno de Kobayashi de reunir todas las características propias de un capitán, no sabía qué tal le iba a ir, pero iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para que saliese bien.

.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los estudiantes de tercer año, Kagami no había entregado su "renuncia oficial", había asumido que ya no hacia parte del equipo de baloncesto desde que el entrenador le había dicho que podía irse. Y lo había confirmado al ver a Furihata dejar todas las cosas que tenía en su casillero en el gimnasio sobre su silla en su salón.

Había caminado solo hacia su apartamento, cargando con las dos bolsas que contenían sus pertenencias. Se sentía más perdido que antes. Ya no tenía al baloncesto, ni al equipo, tampoco tenía sueños o planes para el futuro: Kagami siempre se había sentido bien fluyendo con la corriente, lo que llegara siempre lo iba a tomar con la energía y pasión propias de él; pero ahora no sentía ninguna de las dos cosas, solo quería acostarse, quedarse dormido y esperar que a la mañana siguiente, se despertara siendo el mismo de antes.

Al acostarse, sin embargo, no sucedió nada. No sentía cansancio, ni somnolencia, ni siquiera se sentía con ganas de quedarse allí acostado, pero tampoco sentía ganas de moverse. Nunca se había encontrado ante dos situaciones tan contradictorias. Dio varias vueltas en su cama, leyó una revista que había dejado tirada por ahí, incluso estudió un poco de Literatura, sus apuntes eran bastante enredados y en una caligrafía que no reconocía como propia, descifrarlos le tomó buena parte de la noche, de manera que, para cuando había acabado, eran casi las doce; había pasado casi cuatro horas descifrando sus propios jeroglíficos. Aun así, no podía dormir y tampoco encontró la voluntad para levantarse de su cama. Esa iba a ser una noche larga.

Kagami se obligó a sí mismo a salir de su habitación, (casi a rastras), cuando escuchó a alguien golpeando la puerta. Con desgano, abrió y se encontró de frente con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, acompañada del animal que tampoco quería ver en ese momento.

—Por favor… Que sea una pesadilla —gruñó Kagami.  
—No, soy real. Bastante real —contestó Aomine, soltó la correa del perro que llevaba y sonrió cuando éste entró al apartamento ignorando a Kagami—. ¡Sigue, Nigou, estás en tu casa! Y… Yo también —. Empujó a Kagami y entró, a continuación, encontró un lugar en el sofá, en donde se sentó cómodamente, Nigou se acurrucó a su lado, satisfecho.

En la puerta, Kagami se las arregló para articular una sola palabra:  
—¿Qué?  
—¿De qué hablas? —contestó Aomine y enseguida le hizo señas para que se moviera de allí—. Ven, siéntate. Estás en tu casa —agregó y esperó mientras Kagami obedecía, a regañadientes—. Tal vez te preguntes que hago acá…  
—También me preguntó por qué traes a ese bicho contigo —. Kagami se puso de pie, y se paró frente a Aomine, señalando a Nigou, el cual gimió como si protestase—. Y por qué entraste a mi casa como si fuera la tuya, también me pregunto a qué persona en su sano juicio se le ocurriría molestar a otra a estas horas… ¡Ah! Y también me pregunto cómo diablos hiciste para entrar acá…  
—Demasiadas preguntas. Siéntate —. Con una mueca, le indicó en el lugar al lado suyo, que Kagami acababa de desocupar—. ¡Ah! Pero antes, ofrécele algo a tu invitado, Kagami-kun, ¿Qué pasó con tus modales?  
—¿Qué pasó _contigo_? —le espetó Kagami, después de volver a sentarse—. Sírvete. Ya sabes, el único que puede servirte eres tú mismo… O algo así —. Atrapó un cojín que le lanzaba el otro, se lo devolvió para adoptar una expresión seria—. Bueno, y ¿Qué haces acá?  
—¿Visitando? —. Aomine acarició distraídamente al canino, Kagami gruñó—. A ver… Cómo te lo digo… En pocas palabras, estoy paseando a Nigou.  
—¿Y Kuroko?  
—Ocupado.  
—¿Y por qué tú?  
—¿Por qué no?  
—Pudo haberme dicho a mí…—. Kagami soltó la última palabra en un susurro, recordando que probablemente lo último que quería Kuroko era hablar con él—. Olvídalo.  
—Hay algo más…  
—Algo más —repitió Kagami—. Siempre hay algo más—. Aomine se acomodó en el sofá y después de un largo suspiro, empezó a hablar; por primera vez en su vida, Kagami no sintió ganas de protestar, ni de interrumpirlo.

.

Aquella brillante metáfora que se le había ocurrido respecto a Kagami era precisamente eso, brillante, tan brillante que enceguecía y atontaba. Pensándolo detenidamente, tratar de cambiar el rumbo de las cosas era complicado. Kuroko era perseverante, pero no era estúpido, y tras haber escrito casi tres hojas de posibles cursos de acción todos le parecían imposibles: podía golpearlo, pero probablemente terminase malherido; podía también sacudirlo hasta que reaccionara, pero ésa era la cosa más infantil que se le había ocurrido en el día; también podía hablar con él, aunque no sabía por dónde empezar; podía hacer algo similar a lo que había hecho antes con Aomine, pero no se le ocurría nada más allá de eso, probablemente un juego con la Generación de los Milagros, lo cual sería posible si más de la mitad de ellos no se encontrase haciendo planes para estudiar en una universidad fuera de Japón y no estuviesen demasiado ocupados como para un juego; podría también ignorarlo y continuar con su vida, pero, muy a su pesar, Kuroko no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Después, había pensado en Seirin, en el antiguo equipo. Pero no sabía exactamente con quién de ellos podía hablar del asunto. Eventualmente, había decidido dejarlo a la suerte y escoger un nombre al azar entre una lista que había escrito. Cerró los ojos, y dejó caer su lápiz sobre una de las hojas llenas de nombres, tardó casi un minuto en volver a abrirlos, para cuando lo hizo, la punta roja señalaba el nombre de Momoi. Kuroko supuso que ella podía ser una buena opción, mas decidió llamarla al día siguiente, probablemente ahora estuviese dormida.

.

—No he hablado con nadie.  
—Probablemente es por que están dormidos.  
—No, no están dormidos. Es medio día.  
—Entonces están almorzando.  
—¿Y?  
—Bueno, Riko, ya sabes cómo es… A veces no escuchan el teléfono o algo así.  
—Te digo que aquí hay algo raro —. La muchacha se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el sofá, a la derecha de su compañero—. ¿Qué ves?  
—Una película de terror.  
—Hyuuga-kun, es medio día.  
—¿Y? —. Hyuuga señaló a su izquierda y Riko suspiró, dando a entender que comprendía el mensaje. Cruzó los brazos, observando atentamente el televisor, aunque no le prestaba atención al contenido de la película.  
—Riko… Si te sigues estresando así te van a salir arrugas —dijo la voz desde la izquierda de Hyuuga, éste le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, Riko pareció no haberlo escuchado—. ¿Riko?  
—Ya te escuché, Teppei —contestó ella, en un tono tan frío que hizo que Kiyoshi retrocediera un poco, estremeciéndose—. ¡Ah, ya sé! —exclamó enseguida, con un tono más amigable, los dos a su lado saltaron, sorprendidos.  
—¿Qué? —preguntaron al unísono, Riko no respondió, ocupada buscando un número en su teléfono celular. Se lo llevó al oído y esperó, haciéndoles señas a los otros dos para que se quedaran callados.

.

La biblioteca de Shuutoku era amplia, cómoda y tenía un olor agradable. Pero nada de eso era lo suficientemente comparable al hecho de que allí Takao no podía hablar. Podía ponerse de pie y sentarse cuantas veces quisiera, hojear cualquier cantidad de libros, sentarse en otra silla o hacer dibujos en su cuaderno; pero no podía hablar. Y eso era lo mejor que había pasado en toda la vida de Midorima. Aunque a veces, tenía que admitir que la biblioteca se tornaba aburrida, y extrañaba escuchar sobre las aventuras de Takao, era algo que lo distraía un poco y le hacía poner más empeño en su idea de ir a estudiar a otro país.

Para poner fin a otro receso de estadía en la biblioteca, Midorima cerró su libro con fuerza y lo puso en su lugar. Se dirigió a la salida sin decir nada y Takao lo siguió.

—Estás más callado de lo usual, Shin-chan.  
—No veo que eso sea un problema.  
—Claro que lo es, porque estás preocupado por Kuroko-kun y Kagami-kun.  
—No, no lo estoy.  
—Sí, lo estás. Quieres saber por qué está pasando esto y por qué es Kuroko-kun el que tiene que lidiar con todo otra vez, como en Teikou —. Takao se encogió de hombros, como si lo que acababa de decir fuese lo más obvio, Midorima estaba tan sorprendido que no supo que decir por unos segundos.  
—¿Cómo lo haces?  
—¿Qué cosa? —contestó Takao, con tono inocente. Midorima murmuró algo ininteligible y siguió caminando, ignorando a Takao—. Shin-chan, tu teléfono está sonando… Shin-chan, tu teléfono... Shin-chan… ¡Shin-chan!  
—¡¿Qué?! —. El aludido se volteó; automáticamente, Takao se detuvo. —¿Qué quieres, Takao?  
—Como decía, Shin-chan, tu teléfono está sonando, puedo contestar yo, si quieres —. Sin esperar respuesta, metió su mano en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón de su compañero, donde siempre guardaba su teléfono.  
—¡Takao! —protestó Midorima, pero no alcanzó a continuar su frase: Takao ya había contestado la llamada.  
—Buenos días, este es el número de Midorima Shintaro, habla su asistente Takao Kazunari, ¿En qué puedo servirle? —contestó, en su mejor imitación de una asistente de oficina, incluso la voz femenina y el movimiento de la cabeza como si estuviera echando su cabello hacia atrás—. ¡Ah! Son ustedes… Sí, sí… —dijo, adoptando una expresión seria, carraspeó y luego continuó—. Sí, claro, ¿Qué es?

Midorima esperó, mientras estudiaba las diferentes expresiones en el rostro de Takao, usualmente su compañero… No, su sirviente; era fácil de comprender, al menos después de haberlo conocido por tres años. El joven frunció el ceño y acomodó sus gafas, mientras el otro asentía y decía algo en voz baja. Hasta que, finalmente, se dirigió a él:

—Espera… —dijo, alejó le teléfono de su oído, tapando la bocina para dirigirse a Midorima—. Shin-chan… Es la entrenadora de Seirin.  
—El _entrenador_ de Seirin es un _hombre_…  
—No, no, antes de él… Riko-san.  
—Ah… ¿Y qué quiere?  
—Habló con el entrenador el otro día y con el nuevo capitán del equipo. Dice que "estaban extrañamente normales", y que les preguntó por Kagami-kun, ya sabes, el partido de la otra vez, y le dijeron que había estado ocupado estudiando y…  
—Ellos saben que es mentira porque Kagami Taiga a duras penas puede leer una revista, mucho menos un libro.  
—Bueno, sí que sabe leer revistas… Pero si tu punto es que Kagami-kun no abandonaría un partido por algo como estudiar, estás en lo cierto. Lo conoces bien, Shin-chan, hasta me dan celos.  
—Cállate. Más bien, ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros en este asunto?  
—Pues, Kiyoshi-kun dice que podemos vigilarlos o algo así.  
—¿Acaso somos sus niñeras?  
—No como niñeras… Como cuando vas a ver los partidos de otro equipo, más o menos así.  
—Imposible, Kagami ya se retiró del equipo y…  
—Lo que quiere decir, es _averiguar_, ya sabes, usar contactos y eso, como espías. Dicen que nosotros podemos hacerlo porque… Bueno, dijeron que éramos los únicos que habían podido contactar y los únicos que podían decir que sí.  
—Takao… —. Midorima no sabía por dónde empezar. Todo eso era una muy mala idea, ¿Qué clase de misión idiota era ésa? ¿Porque no lo hacían ellos?  
—¡Ah! También dijeron que tú conocías a Kuroko-kun muy bien.  
—Aomine…  
—Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Aomine-kun, así que… Espera… el punto no es Kuroko-kun, el punto es Seirin, ellos quieren que les digamos _exactamente _qué pasó. Y recuerda que tenemos un par de partidos de práctica con ellos.  
—Ah, es cierto.  
—Podemos aprovechar ese tiempo… Sí, sí, definitivamente—. Takao se llevó el teléfono a su oreja de nuevo y empezó a hablar, parecía emocionado. Midorima tenía que admitir que él sentía cierta curiosidad, quería saber exactamente qué había sucedido con Kagami, y no había un mejor método que aprovechar los partidos que tenían en Seirin aquellas dos semanas antes de las vacaciones de invierno.

Empezó a andar cuando Takao colgó y le entregó el teléfono, lo escuchó parlotear sobre "La Misión", como la había llamado, y cómo descubrirían el asunto. Midorima a duras penas prestaba atención, más bien, procuraba no demostrar cuán sorprendido se sentía al ver la emoción con la que hablaba Takao, la cantidad de planes que hacía y lo meticuloso que era al describir los pasos de "La Misión". Incluso cuando decía "La Misión", lo hacía con vehemencia y respeto, como si fuera un nombre muy importante.

Midorima no sabía que resultado iba a tener "La Misión", pero si sabía, al ver la amplia sonrisa de Takao, que todo esto era para él como una de esas misiones de James Bond.

—Tú puedes ser una chica Bond, si quieres, Shin-chan.  
—En serio, ¿cómo lo haces?  
—¿Qué cosa?

Como respuesta, Takao obtuvo un golpe en la cabeza con el libro más grueso que llevaba Midorima en su mano.

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Yay! Reviews, favs, follows. Gracias :)

Eh... La respuesta más importante no tuvo mucha presencia en este capítulo... Aparentemente, todo el protagonismo se lo robaron Takao y Tsunderima, en fin, ya casi llego allá. ¡Ah! Y si todo sigue al mismo ritmo que ahora, puedo decir que ya casi llegamos al final.

_Próximo capítulo: ¿Respuestas? Y una luz brilla al final del túnel. _


	4. Vigilar

**Tema: **#11— Vigilar

* * *

**La luz que se apaga**

**Capítulo 4 —**

**"Vigilar"**

—Entonces, Taiga…

—No, no sigas—. Kagami levantó su mano, con la palma extendida, señalándole a su interlocutor que se detuviera. Pero, tal y como Kagami esperaba, éste pareció no haber visto nada. O más bien, prefirió ignorarlo y seguir hablando. Kagami también prefirió hacer lo mismo; al parecer, el invierno movía alguna clase de interruptor en Himuro, convirtiéndolo en un joven locuaz, bromista y, si aquello era posible, más encantador.

No es como si Kagami pensara que Himuro era particularmente atractivo, pero tampoco podía negar que tenía infinitas veces más éxito que Kagami en el ámbito romántico, recibiendo atención de parte de, no solo mujeres, sino también hombres. Kagami tampoco estaba demasiado interesado en el amor, pero tampoco era completamente ignorante. Había empezado a prestar más atención a ese aspecto de la vida cuando el año anterior había entrado al gimnasio inesperadamente justo cuando Hyuuga le hacía una confesión "desde el fondo de su corazón" a Riko; ésta respondía con una mirada nerviosa hacia Kiyoshi, quien había dejado de pretender que no prestaba atención para expresar su indecisión.

¿Indecisión? Kagami no entendía por qué, siempre podían… Bueno, podían encontrar alguna forma de arreglarlo, Kagami no entendía cuál era el problema. Al parecer, Kiyoshi tampoco, porque al final, había sujetado al capitán y a la entrenadora en un sólido abrazo, se habían enfrascado en una conversación _demasiado _seria, que Kagami no había escuchado muy bien desde donde estaba escondido. De cualquier manera, a partir de ese día se habían vuelto inseparables. El día que se habían despedido definitivamente del equipo, Riko y Hyuuga habían arrastrado al aun lloroso Kiyoshi, a un rincón apartado y lo habían abrazado por casi una hora. Kagami había tenido que esconderse, (de nuevo), y tratar de olvidar la sensación de estar siendo testigo de un momento absolutamente privado. Para evitar problemas, decidió jamás mencionar nada.

Así que, según como lo entendía Kagami, aquellos tres de alguna manera habían logrado solucionar cualquiera que fuese el problema que tenían. Izuki había hecho alguna broma al respecto y por primera vez en su vida había sido recibido con risas, lamentablemente, Kagami no la recordaba. En lugar de intentarlo, prefirió concentrarse en el grupo de niños que jugaba en la cancha de baloncesto, sus gritos, sus carreras desordenadas, la forma en que competían por tener el balón. Ninguno de ellos seguía ninguna regla, tampoco parecían tener una posición determinada, simplemente corrían de un lado a otro de la cancha, haciendo pases y cestas. No importaba qué equipo estuviese ganando, todo el grupo reía y aunque a veces reclamaban que algo "no era justo", el juego continuaba enseguida, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Kagami extrañaba esa sensación, la despreocupación, la inmensa felicidad de encontrarse en una cancha con el resto del equipo, las sonrisas que le regalaban sus compañeros cuando querían subirle el ánimo o las palmadas en la espalda cuando celebraban una victoria. Aomine le había mencionado, en su reciente intrusión nocturna, que iba a extrañar esa sensación, que se iba a sentir vacío y que, probablemente, se enojaría con el mundo.

A diferencia de Aomine en su momento, Kagami no se sentía enojado con el mundo, pero sí se sentía vacío, completamente desprovisto de cualquier sentimiento hacia el baloncesto. Al principio la sensación le recordaba a aquella vez que Momoi le había vendado los ojos por sorpresa un día al terminar sus clases, y lo había arrastrado hacía el gimnasio, Kagami no había dejado de preguntarse qué demonios hacía Momoi en su escuela al tiempo que estiraba sus manos al frente suyo nerviosamente, para no estrellarse, hasta que al fin llegaron a su destino. Después de unas semanas, la sensación había desaparecido para dar paso a… Nada. Ni siquiera sentía ganas de estirar sus manos, para evitar estrellarse. Ya no sentía nada, donde antes había miedo, ahora solo había un espacio vacío, que Kagami no sabía con qué rellenar. ¿Dónde iba a encontrar algo que le produjera la misma sensación que el baloncesto?

Le daba la impresión que no estiraba sus manos porque no pudiera, o porque no quisiera estrellarse. Al contrario, _quería_ la colisión, tal vez eso lo despertaría de su trance.

—¡Taiga! —. La voz de su hermano mayor lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, Kagami sacudió la cabeza levemente, para encontrarse con el rostro de Himuro a centímetros del suyo.

—¿Qué? —respondió, apartándose, sorprendido.

—¿Qué te pasa? —. A su pregunta le siguió una retahíla de palabras en inglés. Kagami solo captó tres de ellas:

—"_Crushing on someone_ (1)" —repitió, incrédulo —. ¿En serio?

—Tenías la misma expresión que Fukui-san cuando piensa en… ¿Cómo se llama? —. Himuro se rascó una mejilla, le costaba recordar el nombre de la novia de Fukui, aunque la había visto ya varias veces.

—¿Quién?

—Su novia.

—¿Novia de quién?

—De Fukui-san, Taiga. ¿De quién más estamos hablando?

—Yo sé, yo sé —respondió Kagami, soltó una risita—. Es que no puedo creer que un tipo como él tenga novia…

—Pues desde que entró a la universidad ha cambiado bastante. No lo reconocerías ni aunque lo tuvieras enfrente tuyo.

—Ah… Supongo que eso es bueno.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cambiar.

Himuro no respondió. Sintió que tras el comentario casual de Kagami se escondía algo más, pero sentía cierta aprehensión y no quería averiguarlo. Últimamente, había escuchado algunos rumores, pero había decidido que hasta no hablar con el mismo Kagami, no llegaría a ninguna conclusión. Había intentado llamarlo, enviarle mensajes y correos electrónicos; pero no había obtenido respuesta alguna. Realmente, Himuro no esperaba nada diferente, cuando Kagami se empeñaba en algo, lo hacía de verdad y si no quería responder a sus intentos de comunicación, no lo haría, de manera que Himuro tenía dos opciones: Rendirse o tomar medidas extremas. Se decidió por la segunda, de ahí que hubiese llegado temprano en la mañana a la vivienda de su amigo y lo hubiese sacado a la fuerza a la cancha cercana, no para que jugaran, sino para que vieran a los jugadores que la ocupaban. Kagami había protestado sin demasiado ánimo y al fin simplemente se había sentado en una de las tribunas laterales, con Himuro a su lado.

El joven se movió para sentarse junto a Kagami, al principio, se limitó a tararear una canción que estaba de moda, Kagami le dio un leve codazo, que Himuro ignoró. Cuando su hermano mayor se detuvo, Kagami suspiró, ya no quería más conversaciones serias, había tenido suficiente con Aomine.

—Taiga, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Nada, absolutamente nada —respondió el otro con completa sinceridad.

—Nada —repitió Himuro—. ¿Estás completamente seguro?

—Sí… Bueno, no… —. Kagami miró la cancha: Era la misma de siempre, la gravilla negra, las líneas blancas y amarillas, las dos cestas a cada lado. En la base de cada una de éstas, usualmente había bolsas y botellas. Se imaginó a si mismo jugando en esa misma cancha, el primer día de su último año, con Aomine. La noche de su anterior cumpleaños, con Himuro; el verano anterior con Alex y muchísimo antes, con Kuroko, cuando le había preguntado si le podía llamar por su primer nombre, no lo había hecho al notar que Kuroko parecía sentirse incómodo, probablemente era algo relacionado con Aomine.

Bien podrían haber pasado siglos desde aquello, y Kagami a duras penas podía recordar cómo se había sentido en aquellos momentos. ¿Qué quería hacer ahora? Le había planteado la misma pregunta a Aomine, quien había respondido rascándose la cabeza y admitiendo que no tenía idea.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —preguntó finalmente. De reojo, vio a Himuro mirar al cielo.

—No sé, Taiga.

Kagami imitó la posición de Himuro, mirando al cielo; solo vio azul y blanco, algunos puntos negros y nada más. Volvió su mirada al grupo de niños jugando y se preguntó cómo sería volver a sentir aquella alegría infantil, encontrar la diversión en las pequeñas cosas y ser feliz, simplemente ser feliz y sonreír, porque no había nada mal en el mundo.

Tal vez, simplemente debía relajarse y dejar que el mundo siguiera su curso. No sabía cómo hacerlo, se sentía incompleto y vacío. Desesperado por encontrar una respuesta, una mano que le diera un empujón, una voz que le dijera que no todo estaba perdido.

Algo. Lo que fuera.

Cuando sintió los brazos de Himuro cerrarse alrededor suyo, no dudó en aferrarse a él y soltar lo que había guardado por tantas semanas.

.

Momoi bebió un sorbo de su malteada de fresa, al tiempo que estudiaba atentamente la expresión de Kuroko. El joven bebía también, en silencio, de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada hacia las personas a su alrededor, pero no había dicho mucho, solo había hablado para contarle lo que ella ya sospechaba: Que Kagami ya no era el mismo, que le aburría el baloncesto. Momoi lo había visto venir, aunque había errado al pensar que aún faltaba mucho para ello; al comunicárselo a Kuroko, éste había respondido con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, "Todos nos equivocamos, Momoi-san", le había dicho, y sus palabras habían calado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Le dolía. Le dolía de una manera incomparable ver a Kuroko así. Otra vez. Incluso cuando le había sonreído con intención de tranquilizarla, Momoi solo había logrado sentirse peor, porque sabía que detrás de sus palabras de ánimo se estaban escondiendo la desilusión, la impotencia, la duda. A ella le dolía verlo así. Pero, después de tomar aliento, había logrado aclarar su mente y pensar. "_Tetsu-kun confía en mi_", pensó, "_Tengo que ayudarlo"_.

—Tetsu-kun —llamó, después de casi una hora de silencio.

—¿Sí?

—Te agradezco que confíes en mí. Pero… No te puedo ofrecer muchas soluciones —. Al ver la expresión desilusionada del muchacho se mordió el labio inferior, probablemente había usado las palabras equivocadas —. ¡Espera! No quiero decir que no pueda ayudarte. Solo quiero decir que no puedo hacerlo de la forma que crees.

—Entonces, ¿De qué forma? —. Kuroko inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, confundido; en otras circunstancias, Momoi habría pensado que se veía tierno.

—Bueno… A ver… —. Sus ojos vagaron por las mesas contiguas, mientras trataba de poner sus ideas en orden, cuando al fin lo logró, notó que Kuroko se acababa de sentar después de haber ido por su segunda malteada, controló su sorpresa antes de continuar—: Tetsu-kun, creo que Kagami-kun debería… Devolverse.

—¿Devolverse? Momoi-san, lo siento, pero no…

—Ya sé que no entiendes, Tetsu-kun, es complicado. Déjame ver… Cuando Dai-chan jugó con Kagami-kun, ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas cuando volvió a sonreír?

—Sí, lo recuerdo, pero no sé qué tiene que ver… No creo que sea fácil encontrar un jugador más fuerte que Kagami-kun antes de graduarnos.

—No. Es imposible. Es imposible incluso encontrarlo en cinco años —. Momoi pensó que estaba exagerando, pero esa parte no era importante por el momento—. Todo lo contrario, pienso que es mejor alguien que sea _más débil _que él.

—Pero…

—Espera… Me refiero a alguien que sea más débil, pero le pueda mostrar que, aunque no pierda, aún puede divertirse jugando.

—¿Alguien impredecible?

—Algo así. Alguien que no le importe perder o ganar, que solo le importe divertirse, que no le importen las reglas.

—¿Un niño, Momoi-san?

—Sí, algo así. Kagami-kun era como un niño cuando llegó. Era un niño, un jugador excelente con la mente de un niño. A medida que ganaba un partido tras otro, se volvió un poco… Arrogante, a decir verdad. Y mira a donde lo llevó la arrogancia. De cualquier manera, Kagami-kun empezó en algún lugar y ese lugar es su niñez. Si pudiera ver que algún día esos pequeños lo pueden superar, le daría un poco de motivación, al menos, llenaría el vacío que siente, porque cree que el baloncesto no tiene más que entregarle.

—Pero Kobayashi-kun…

—Estoy hablando de alguien que no se apegue tanto a las reglas. Más bien, Tetsu-kun, estoy hablando de alguien que _no conozca _las reglas. Alguien que juegue libremente.

—Supongo que tiene sentido, Momoi-san.

—No tiene mucho sentido, pero puede servir —. La chica sonrió levemente, no sentía mucha confianza en su idea, se le acababa de ocurrir y solo podía confiar en su instinto, que era lo único que no le podía fallar en estos momentos.

—Momoi-san, dijiste que no me podías ayudar de la forma en que yo quería.

—Sí, eso dije…

—Al contrario, Momoi-san, ha sido más de lo que pensaba. Gracias.

Se escuchaba más relajado, más tranquilo. Aunque ni la misma Momoi tenía claro que iban a hacer, Kuroko parecía haber encontrado una luz al final del túnel; la muchacha no sabía que iba a hacer exactamente, pero esperaba que por lo menos, Kuroko pudiese dormir bien aquella noche y las ojeras que tenía alrededor de sus ojos desaparecieran.

Después de pagar, Kuroko se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa, Momoi estuvo tentada a aceptar su ofrecimiento, sin embargo, tuvo que negarse al recordar que iba a encontrarse con Aomine para ir a hacer compras. Kuroko entonces la acompañó hasta la parada de autobús más cercana. Recorrieron el camino en un cómodo silencio, Momoi no sentía ganas de llenarlo con alguna charla sin sentido, prefirió estudiar disimuladamente los detalles del rostro de Kuroko, más por costumbre que por cualquier otro motivo; a pesar de todo, solo pudo concentrarse en sus ojeras.

Llevaban casi cinco minutos en la parada, cuando Momoi vio el autobús acercarse. Miró a Kuroko, quien sonreía, como siempre: tranquilo, amable, comprensivo.

Y antes de poder pensarlo, Momoi lo abrazó.

—Tetsu-kun, no importa la hora que sea, ni lo que necesites, siempre puedes llamarme —. Sonaba vergonzoso y cursi, pero no podía hacer más que decir la verdad.

—Gracias, Momoi-san —respondió Kuroko, y Momoi sintió su rostro enrojecer cuando sintió sus brazos cerrarse alrededor de ella, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Mientras subía al vehículo, respiró profundo varias veces, para poder tranquilizarse. Cuando se sentó y movió su mano despidiéndose de Kuroko, pensó que superar su enamoramiento le iba a costar bastante tiempo.

.

Riko acababa de explicarle a Kiyoshi y a Hyuuga lo que Takao le había comentado esa mañana por el teléfono. En pocas palabras, le había dicho que Kagami no quería jugar más, lo cual era suficiente para que la antigua entrenadora de Seirin supiera que, no solo todo andaba mal, sino que parecía ponerse peor. Hyuuga no había respondido y hasta Kiyoshi parecía pensativo.

—Las buenas noticias son… —empezó Riko, los otros dos la miraron, expectantes—. Que Kuroko-kun va a trabajar en un jardín de niños.

—No sé qué relación tenga eso con…

—Ninguna, Hyuuga-kun, pero, ¿recuerdas que decía que quería ser profesor de un jardín de niños? Bueno, ahora va a trabajar con niños. Takao-kun dijo que era un trabajo de medio tiempo, ayudando a los niños a hacer tareas y cuidándolos mientras sus padres los recogen del jardín.

—¿Y el resto? —preguntó Kiyoshi, su expresión antes seria, había cambiado a una de curiosidad.

—Aún no lo sé.

—Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con…

—Sí, sí, ya sé, Hyuuga, solo tenía curiosidad —. Kiyoshi sonrió y se movió ágilmente para esquivar la patada que le había lanzado su compañero, Riko los observó jugar un rato, no tenía ganas de detenerlos y tampoco había razón. Siempre eran juegos inocentes que le recordaban a los primeros días del club de baloncesto en Seirin. Si en esos días a Riko le hubieran dicho que acabarían así, probablemente se hubiera reído. Pero claro, si alguien hubiese podido predecir el futuro con exactitud, probablemente lo hubiese disfrutado mucho menos.

—Estás sonriendo —observó Kiyoshi. Riko tomó aliento abruptamente y negó con la cabeza. Desde algún lugar detrás de Kiyoshi, escuchó a Hyuuga reírse. Luego, lo vio levantarse, con el cabello revuelto y las gafas torcidas:

—¿Para qué te molestas en negarlo? —le dijo, acomodándose sus gafas.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —preguntó Kiyoshi, mientras hacía intentos torpes por arreglar el cabello de Hyuuga, quien a su vez parecía haberse rendido en sus intentos de quitárselo de encima.

—En nada —respondió Riko al fin, los otros dos se detuvieron para alzar una ceja, incrédulos—. Quiero decir, que creo que es mejor dejar que ellos solucionen sus problemas, después de todo ya han crecido.

—Vaya —contestaron los otros dos, Hyuuga agregó un murmullo ininteligible, que Kiyoshi acalló rápidamente.

—Pero… —agregó la muchacha—. Si para la graduación no ha sucedido nada, Kuroko-kun me va a escuchar. Y mientras tanto, Takao-kun puede encargarse de vigilarlos.

—¡Ésa es nuestra Riko! —corearon ambas voces, la aludida enrojeció y les lanzó un cojín del sofá donde estaba sentada.

* * *

(1) _Crushing on someone: _Es una expresión en inglés, referente a enamoramientos. Lo que quiso decir Himuro, (y que Kagami repitió), es que Kagami parecía estar enamorado de alguien.

* * *

**Notas: -**Si hay algo que shippeo de verdad en KnB es ese OT3 que se abrió camino al final del cap.

- Básicamente, la idea de Momoi, es hacer lo contrario de lo que vimos con Aomine: Mientras Aomine jugó con alguien más fuerte, o más bien, a la par de él, Kagami necesita jugar con alguien más débil.

-Ya he delineado más el final de esta historia, probablemente, se acabe en el cap 6.

OTRA NOTA: Hubo una edición pequeña, muy, muy pequeña.

_Próximo capítulo: Luces y sombras. _


End file.
